


Caffeine and Dopamine

by ifllamascouldfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute little babies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifllamascouldfly/pseuds/ifllamascouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Gabriel runs a coffee shop and maybe sorta kinda totally has a crush on Sam. Shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine and Dopamine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> The obligatory coffee shop AU.

Gabriel will be the first to admit that he's the last person anyone would want to give any sort of responsibility, but let it not be said that he doesn't show up to work on time. Sure, he's hungover a significant amount of the time, and he's almost always hitting on the customers when he's not dozing at his desk in the back room, but coffee shops are  _dull_ at ten in the morning. 

He's nursing the burn on the back of his hand from accidentally pressing it against the espresso machine and he's on his knees under the counter trying to figure out where the non-splenda packets of sugar substitute went because  _goddamn_ this customer is fussy and _why do you move all my shit Cas, I have a system_ ('It's not a _system_ , it's functional chaos, Gabriel, how do you run a business with such terrible organisational skills?')when the bell over the door tinkles and there's a laugh and Gabriel hits his head on the counter, he stands up so fast because  _he's here._

And this, this right here, is the highlight of his week. Because every tuesday and thursday, his little coffee shop is graced with the presence of one Sam Winchester, AKA, Actual Greek God, all flowing hair and chiseled jaw and fucking washboard abs (and, okay, yeah, he hasn't seen said abs but he imagines they're  _amazing_ ).  _  
_

Sam fucking  _beams_ at him, and those dimples are going to be the death of him, he swears, because a six and a half foot giant should not look so  _cute_. 

"Hey Gabriel." Sam says, like he does every time he walks in, all sweet and innocent, and yeah, Gabriel's knees go weak when he hears Sam say his name, so what?

"Heya Sammich." Gabriel manages to say, when he's done commanding his facial muscles to  _not_  slip into the goofy grin that Sam always seems to bring about. "No Deano today?"

Sam shakes his head, and Gabriel's distracted for a second by his glorious mane of hair swishing through the sunlight, and he's probably staring at him with his mouth half open and wow, way to be smooth, Novak.

"No, no Dean today. He means well, but I don't think I'd actually be able to do this if he was here."

"Do what?"

Sam just smiles, leans forward, says, "This." And kisses him.


End file.
